Hello
Lyrics |-|Hangul= Let's go U ain't got a girl right now? Well cuz you ain't got no game (I know) I'm a show u how to do it real quick G.D style (He's write it down) Here's some rules though, One, Put on sometin nice Two, Don't be nervous Three, Just be yourself (Yeap) Follow me now You just wanna be rap star 삐딱한 모자 살짝 걸쳐주고 바진 힘껏 내려주고 하얀 운동화 빛나는 목걸이 (bling!) 걸을때도 꼭 리듬에 맞춰 표정또한 개구지게 인상써 왼손엔 MIC 오른손엔 Boombox 입이 심심하다면 북치기 박치기 Yeah your nice & cool 이제 저기 Hip girl에게 Nice to meet you 그런 인사법은 비추 이상하게 쳐다 보잖아 Man i told you (Oh no~!) 눈치는 다 밥 말아먹었어 잘 나가다가 다 말아먹었어 But 기횐 다시 돌아오는 법 So Hollaback yo Hello 섹시 가이도 Hello 핸섬보이도 Hello Hello 먼저 말걸어 준다면 Hello 도도한 걸 Hello 귀여운 걸 Hello Hello 저기 잠시만요 Say hello So you wanna be like model 이번엔 좀 어려운데 일단은 가만히 있어도 화보를 찍어야 돼요 조금은 시크하게 센치하게 때론 (fashion) 그냥 청바지에 흰티 깔끔한 Suit 아니면 vintage Runway를 걷듯 멋스럽게 김치 인생이 Show like James Dean Yeah your nice & cool You can do it too You don't see that? fool 그녀도 널 보네 힐끗 힐끗 여자의 자존심은 높은 하이힐 끝 네가 먼저 다가가 조심스레 눈은 지긋히 그건 게슴츠레 해 차나 마시고 재밌는 영화도 Say I'll go any where you go Hello 섹시 가이도 Hello 핸섬보이도 Hello Hello 먼저 말걸어 준다면 Hello 도도한 걸 Hello 귀여운 걸 Hello Hello 저기 잠시만요 Say hello 잠깐 실례합니다 (나도 잠깐 실례합니다) 나쁜 사람은 아냐 (표현이 서툴뿐인 걸) 용기내 여기까지 왔으니 don't say goodbye (그댈 처음본 순간 I'am falling in love with you girl) Hello 섹시 가이도 Hello 핸섬보이도 Hello Hello 먼저 말걸어 준다면 Hello 도도한 걸 Hello 귀여운 걸 Hello Hello 저기 잠시만요 Say hello La la la la la la La la la la la la La la la la la la So So fresh with it Hello~! Hello 섹시 가이도 Hello 핸섬보이도 Hello Hello 먼저 말걸어 준다면 Hello 도도한 걸 Hello 귀여운 걸 Hello Hello 저기 잠시만요 Say hello La la la la la la La la la la la la La la la la la la |-|Romanization= Let’s go you ain’t got a girl right now Well cuz you ain’t got no game (i know) i’m show you hot to do it real quick GD style (you shuld write it down) Here ‘s some rules two, on-e, Put on somethin nice Two, Don’t be nervous Three, Just be yourself (Yeah-p) Follow me now you just wanna be rap star ppittakhan moja saljjak geolchyeojugo bajin himkkeot naeryeojugo hayan undonghwa bitnaneun mokgeori (bling~~!) georeul ttaedo kkok rideume matchwo pyojeongttohan gaegujige insangsseo oensonen MIC oreunsonen Boombox ibi simsimhadamyeon bukchigi bakchigi Yeah your nice n cool ije jeogi hipgeorege nice to meet you (Wassup!) geureon insabeobeun bichu isanghage chyeoda bojanha man I told you (oh no~!) nunchineun da bap mara meogeosseo jal nagadaga da marameogeosseo But gihoen dasi doraoneun beop So Hollaback yo Hello Sexy guydo Hello Handsome boy do Hello Hello meonjeo malgeoreojundamyeon Hello dodohan girl Hello gwiyeoun girl Hello Hello jeogi jamsimanyo Say hello so you wanna be like model ibeonen jom eoryeoun de ildaneun gamanhi isseodo hwaboreul jjigeoya dwaego jogeumeun chichage senchihage ttaeroneun (fashion) geunyang cheongbajie huinti kkalkkeumhan Suit animyeon vintage Runwayreul geotdeut meosseureopge gimchi insaengi show like James Dean Yeah you nice cool You can do it too You don’t see that fool geunyeodo neol bone hilkkeut hilkkeut yeojaui jajonsimeun nopeun haihil kkeut nega meonjeo dagaga josimseure nuneun jigeuti geugeon geseumcheure chana masigo jaeminneun yeonghwado Say I’ll go anywhere you go Hello Sexy guydo Hello Handsome boy do Hello Hello meonjeo mal georeojundamyeon Hello dodohan girl Hello gwiyeoun girl Hello Hello jeogi jamsimanyo Say hello jamkkan sillyehamnida nado jamkkan sillyehamnida nappeun sarameun anya pyohyeoni seotulppunin geol yongginae yeogikkaji wasseuni don’t say goodbye geudae cheoeumbon sungan I’m falling in love with you girl Hello Sexy guydo Hello Handsome boy do Hello Hello meonjeo mal georeojundamyeon Hello dodohan girl Hello gwiyeoun girl Hello Hello jeogi jamsimanyo Say hello La la la la la la La la la la la la La la la la la la So So fresh with it Hello Hello Sexy guydo Hello Handsome boy do Hello Hello meonjeo malgeoreojundamyeon Hello dodohan girl Hello gwiyeoun girl Hello Hello jeogi jamsimanyo Say hello La la la la la la La la la la la la |-|English= Category:Songs Category:2009 releases Category:G-Dragon